


My Spideypool One Shots

by BFFBetareader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFFBetareader/pseuds/BFFBetareader
Summary: This is a collection of my short domestic, fluffy, Spideypool one shots.





	1. It's Snowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the cold weather, Wade and Peter will still have a good date night.

“That movie was hilarious!” Wade said aloud as the credits began to scroll across the screen. “What did you think?” He looked at his beautiful baby boy who had fallen asleep, again, during their biweekly date night. The webbed hero had just completed an assignment with the Avengers, and he was wiped out. Wade understood the hero was tired and had been willing to stay home in their loft apartment. He was totally fine spending the night cuddling up on the couch watching Netflix instead of heading to the theatre, but Peter had insisted.

Peter liked getting all dressed up in the fancier pieces of his wardrobe. He'd do anything to get out of his super suit or work clothes for a change. Not to mention, the way Wade looked all dressed up was absolutely delicious.

“Peter.” Wade whispered as he nudged Peter awake softly. “You fell asleep.” He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's temple as the hero slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh...Wade! I slept through the whole thing didn't I?” He groaned.

“Yes, my love.” Wade said with a slight giggle and smile. He cupped Peter's cheeks and pulled him closer, planting a soft kiss to his lips. “You're so cute, all tired like this.” He cooed, watching the hero blush in his arms. “Come on, let's get you home and in bed.” Wade grasped Peter's hand and guided him out of the now empty theatre.

The two walked to the counter where they checked their coats when they arrived. Peter let out a long yawn,

“I’m sorry Wade. I don’t know what came over me tonight. I guess we should have stayed home instead.” Peter faced the mercenary and gave a lazy smile as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“Now that's enough babe! There is no reason to apologize. Let's just get you home and into some warm fluffy pajamas.”

“Here you are, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Parker.” The host had come back with their coats. The two helped each other into their winter garments then continued hand in hand out the theater doors and into the cold frigid night.

Once outside, the crisp air bit at Peter’s face and he pushed himself into Wade for warmth.

“It's freezing tonight Wade. I swear it could snow.” Peter shivered. Wade laughed,

“Don't swear too hard on that. We still have 6 blocks to walk.”

“We should just hail a taxi and get out of this cold.” The hero grumbled in response. Wade dropped Peters hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in and keeping him warm.

“Oh come on Peter! The walk will do us some good, and don't you just love the city in the winter time? The lights, the smell, the company!” Wade gave Peter a wink. “ Plus, I get to spend time with the love of my life before he gives in to our comfy plush bed.” The two laughed and continued on their way home.

The cool air had begun to snap Peter from his drowsy state, waking him up.

“It is a beautiful sight.”He commented. “The bed that is.” He joked and the two laughed warmly together. Feeling livelier than before, Peter pulled Wade down an alley.

“Hold on!” He instructed as he shot a web, pulling Wade and himself up the building and on to the roof. Once on top, the two looked out over the bright bustling city.

“Gosh Peter!” Wade was shocked, still panting from holding his breath during the thrill of swinging up to the top of the high building. “You know, no matter how many times you do that to me I still get butterflies, you are always a surpr-” Wade was cut off as Peter grabbed the merc and pulled him in for a kiss. The two got lost in each other's embrace, as if the world had stopped and suddenly flipped upside down. Wade pulled Peter close, caressing him before they parted and locked eyes. It was perfect. Both knew this was true love.

“Wade look!” Peter smiled and pointed up into the sky.

“It's snowing.”


	2. So Long Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter are heading out of the city for a little RnR.

The sound of the early morning alarm clock caused Wade to bounce up out of bed, ready to hit the floor running. For Peter, it was a different story. The annoying alarm chime, and the chipperness of his early morning boyfriend, was all it took to make him pull the covers over his head and wish for five, ten, even fifteen more minutes.

  
“It's the first day of our long weekend!” Wade shouted with excitement. “You have one hour to be down at the curb.” Wade yanked the covers off peter and gave a friendly smack to Peter’s rear end. He then went about getting dressed and taking the two’s luggage down from the loft and out to the rental car. Peter groaned and slowly made his way around the loft getting dressed and slowly eating a bagel.

“Wade!” Peter called “Are you sure we should leave the city today? What if the Avengers need me but cant reach me in the mountains? Or what if S.H.I.E.L.D needs you? We should just stay here and maybe explore a new part of the city we haven't seen.”

“That, my darling, is exactly why we are getting out of this city.” Wade exclaimed as he came back up into the loft. “Peter! The Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D will be fine without us for one weekend, and if not, then I vote they change the Avengers to “Spidy and the Boys”. Hell, just fire everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D and call them...” he paused to think of a clever name for the new made up organization. “Well I don't know what I would call S.H.I.E.L.D, but that, babe, is why we need a vacation.”

“So you can come up with a name for a made up organization that you will never own?” Peter questioned. Wade just laughed and the two headed down to the car. As they climbed in Wade started to check things off his list.

“Bug spray? Check. Bear repellent? Check! Lingerie? Che-.”

“What!” Peter shouted, cutting him off. He could not believe what he just heard. “What did you just say?”

“Peter it's a vacation. Did you really think we were not going to-”

“Not that, Wade!” Peter interrupted him again. “Why would we need bear repellent?” Peter was feeling very uncomfortable now with the trip and all Wade could do was sit in the driver's seat and laugh.

“Oh Peter!” Wade, at this point, didn't know how to react nor what to say as his boyfriend sat in fear of what could be lurking in the wooded mountains. All he could do was put the car in drive and take off. “So long big city!”


	3. Clean Up On Aisle 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter daydreams in the grocery store.

Peter strolled up and down the grocery aisles. He was determined to make tonights homecoming dinner for Wade one he would never forget. Wade had been away on an assignment for three month, and up until a few days ago, Peter wasn't even sure if he was ever going to see his beloved boyfriend again. As Peter walked over to the wine aisle he was drawn into a flashback of the first time he had ever made dinner for Wade.

It was a spring night in the city and the two had just started to date, but not openly. Peter wanted to do something special so he decided to make dinner. He dusted off one of Aunt May's old cook books and found what looked like a fairly easy dish to make. Chicken curry. Peter remembered the fiasco as if it was yesterday.

He had gone out early to collect all the ingredients for the meal and set off to his small apartment with a new found confidence. He remembered Wade calling him just moments after he had all the necessary ingredients sitting in a saucepan, on the stove, over medium heat.

“Hello! Peter!” Wades voice rang through the phone, making Peter blush as he began to untie his apron, setting it on the off burners of the stove top. He carelessly walked away and fell across the bed to flirt with Wade.

“Oh hey good looking.” Peter said. “How is your day going so far?”

“It will be better once I see your sweet buns...I mean face!!!!” Wade was quick to correct his embarrassing confession to worshiping the tight round ass that was Peter’s.

“I can't wait to see you too, Wade.” Peter continued. “I'm making you an old family recipe. I hope you like it.”

“If you made it darling, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Wade exclaimed.

“When will you be here?” Peter asked, feeling slightly nervous that Wade was running late and he would be forced to serve cold food.

“I’m two blocks away. I'll be there in six minutes.” Wade said with excitement.

“Good!” Peter said, knowing now that nothing could go wrong.

The two said their goodbyes and Peter drifted off into a daydream. He couldn’t help thinking of the one man who made him the happiest, walking through the door and spending a delicious night with him.

The sound of the fire alarm pulled Peter from his day dream and he noticed his small apartment full of smoke. He raced toward the stove, horrified to find it in flames. He tried to put the fire out himself, blowing on it desperately, but that did nothing. Suddenly, Wade burst through the door and grabbed Peter, yanking him out of the way. He bravely reached over the fire and turned off the stove, snuffing out the flames. Once all was clear Wade laughed and walked over to his shaken boyfriend, wrapped his arms around him, and held him tight.

“Hey babe.” Wade said. “How about we go out tonight. I don't think what you were cooking is edible.”

“HEY LOOK OUT!” A woman shouted at Peter. CRASH!

Peter was pulled from his flashback after mindlessly pushing his cart directly into a pickle display. The aroma of vinegar and spices filled the air.

“Clean up on aisle 7.”


End file.
